


WIP Supernatural Fic 8: Bar

by PrincessMarth



Series: Supernatural Works In Progress [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extended Universe stuff, F/M, aka Bobby's family, this one is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS: Sam and Dean go home to meet old friends, meet a new friend, and also some people who won't stay dead.





	WIP Supernatural Fic 8: Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is the eighth story in my Supernatural series; written just after I'd started the show in 2013. This is set out of time as clearly Jo and Gabriel weren't really in the show at the same time. Also includes what is probably becoming your favourite thing, an OC!

They first meet Bobby’s niece after returning to the scrapyard for a break at the beginning of summer. The two of them had just finished with a particularly tough pack of ghouls, and were taking a well-deserved break. Pulling the Impala up to the yard, there is no sign of Bobby, or anyone else, except for some loud music blaring from around the side of his house. 

“Bobby?” calls Dean, walking around the side of the house. He comes across what appears to be a shed with no roof and a towel hanging where the door should be. There are also sigils painted neatly in black along the walls. He pulls the towel back, and is immediately rocketed back with a blast of rock salt.

“Dean, you okay?” asks Sam, starting to run when he spots Dean on the ground, clutching his chest. 

“Something shot me!” groans Dean. As Sam is brushing rock salt off of Dean, a girl peeks out from behind the towel. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Sam looks up, and is astonished to see such a pretty girl in the vicinity of Bobby’s. She has long, chestnut coloured hair, blue eyes, and a sinfully curvy body that is wrapped in a tiny green bikini. From inside the house, Bobby comes lumbering out. 

“What are you idjits up to now?” he asks, coming over to Dean and Sam. 

“This crazy bitch shot me!” he points at the girl. She moves to hide behind Bobby. 

“This “crazy bitch” is my niece, and you’d do good not to call her that.” 

“Since when do you have a niece?” questions Sam, pulling Dean up. 

“Since seventeen years ago I’ve had a niece.” The girl comes out from behind Bobby. 

“I’m Brenda, Brenda Singer.” 

“Why did you shoot me?” Dean asks angrily. 

“I...I thought you might have been a demon or something. No one really comes back here without warning, so I panicked.” she says shamefacedly. Bobby gives her a pat on the shoulder.

“It’s okay, baby girl, it was an accident. Go back to your tanning if you want.” she looks at him gratefully, and walks back to her makeshift tanning booth. 

“Her parents, my sister and her husband, were killed by demons. She was sent to live with me after the cops found her doing drunk skeet shooting in her backyard.” 

“So you just have a girl living here now.” says Dean. 

“She’s family. I had to take her in; it was either here or Juvenile Detention.” 

“Hey, Uncle Bobby, I’m making a margarita for the road. Do you or your guests want one?” 

“I’ll take a beer, sweetie. Sam, Dean, you guys want one?” They nod. 

“Get a couple for Sam and Dean too.” 

“Should she really be drinking?” asks Sam, trying very hard not to watch her ass as she goes into the house. 

“The drinking age in Canada is eighteen; I figure that she would have been drinking in a couple of months anyways, so it’s fine as long as she doesn’t overdo it.” 

“So that’s where the accent is from!” Brenda comes out with a tray containing three beers, having changed into a white t-shirt and tight denim shorts. 

“I’m going to the Roadhouse early; Jo wants to hang out before work.”  
“Drive careful. Love you.” he says gruffly. 

“Love you too!” she calls on her way around the corner. 

“Bobby, you’re going soft in your old age.” Dean cuffs him on the shoulder. 

“Maybe we should go down there later tonight, see how Jo and Ellen are doing.” says Sam. Dean nods and they sit and catch up with Bobby for a few hours until the sun has set. They head over to the Roadhouse, surprised at the amount of people parked outside. They go inside, only to get tackled by Jo the minute they cross the perimeter. 

“Sam! Dean! When did you get here?” she hugs them tightly. They notice that Jo has filled out from the last time they’d seen her, no longer a gangly teenager, but a vibrant young woman. 

“A few hours ago. Heard that you made friends with Bobby’s niece.” says Dean. It’s so loud that he can barely hear himself think. 

“Yeah, she’s kind of awesome. I’ve never, like, actually asked her, but I’m pretty sure we’re best friends. Then again, I’m pretty sure I’m her only female friend, but that’s okay too.” Brenda bounces over, smelling of salt, sweat, and swaying a little. 

“Jo-Jo, my man! What’s-his-name, you know, cutie pie with the nice ass? He wants some of that stuff you keep locked up, you know, the mead shit? Right, that was it, mead, so can you go unlock it for me please?” She hangs on Jo’s arm, laughing, and Dean is pretty sure that he’s never seen someone look so…alive. 

“We keep it locked for a reason, Brenda. You aren’t allowed to drink it. Gabriel can wait; I’m catching up with old friends.” Brenda notices Sam and Dean. 

“Hey, you two want a drink? I’m the bartender, so I can probably let you have one for free.” Sam is still standing in shock. 

“Must be another Gabriel, Sammy. The one we know is dead.” whispers Dean, who is swiftly proven wrong when the archangel himself comes over and grabs the two girls around the waists. 

“Darlings, I will tip you hard enough to upset the national banking system if you get your…Sam, Dean! Fancy meeting you here!” He deftly avoids the punch coming his way. 

“Gabriel! I…we thought you were dead!” Gabriel grins at them. 

“Nah, skipped out to a parallel universe for a bit, this whole apocalypse thing was really dragging me down. Showed up to find this one “he gestures at Brenda. “Trying to take down the demon that killed her parents. Pretty good attempt, but I saved her ass in the end. Took her here, got Jo to teach her some tricks, and stuck around, because, what else do I have to do?” He presses a kiss to each of the girl’s cheeks. 

“You are such an asshole.” Sam starts laughing in relief. 

“But would you like me any other way? Now…ladies?” He swans the two girls towards the bar, Sam and Dean following in their wake. The evening passes in a glorious stream of color and sound, with Castiel and Balthazar showing up at some point. Somehow the group gets to Jo’s house, even though most of them are falling down drunk. Sam has Brenda slung over one shoulder, while Dean has Jo. He manages to get Jo into her own bed, surprised dulled by the staggering amount of alcohol when Anna poofs in to cuddle up to her. Sam stumbles around until he finds the guest room, thankful that the bed is made. He tries to drop Brenda on the bed, but she holds tight, causing him to fall on her. 

“Sammy…stayyyyy.” she slurs out. Her fingers tug at him until he’s on his side. 

“Okay, I guess.” He pulls the blankets up and over them, and she cuddles into his chest. Dean stumbles into the room, flopping onto the bed.

“Sammy, no other beds, we gotta share.” Dean grabs at the blankets, and slips underneath, only to find Brenda giggling away into Sam’s shirt. 

“Oh, so little Sammy’s got a girl in here! Well, we can’t leave you two unchaperoned, so I guess I’m staying here.” He curls around Brenda, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sam sighs and puts his own arms around the two of them. 

“Fine Dean, just shut up so I can sleep.” They fall asleep in a tight, drunken mass. Sam wakes up first in the morning, with Brenda clinging to his neck. His morning wood is pressed up against the warm skin on her stomach. A small hand snakes it’s way between them, and starts to work away at his cock. He’s coming before he even realizes it, last vestiges of sleep being shaken off as he spurts into her hand.


End file.
